headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
True Blood/Season 3
Season Three of the supernatural drama series True Blood aired on HBO on Sunday evenings at 10:00 pm from June 13th, 2010 to September 12th, 2010, spanning a total of twelve episodes. Most of the season two main cast returned to reprise their roles for season three including Anna Paquin as Sookie Stackhouse, Stephen Moyer as Bill Compton, Sam Trammell as Sam Merlotte, Ryan Kwanten as Jason Stackhouse, Rutina Wesley as Tara Thornton, Chris Bauer as Andy Bellefleur, Nelsan Ellis as Lafayette Reynolds, Todd Lowe as Terry Bellefleur, Jim Parrack as Hoyt Fortenberry, Carrie Preston as Arlene Fowler, Alexander Skarsgård as Eric Northman, and Deborah Ann Woll as Jessica Hamby. Departing from the season two line-up is Michelle Forbes whose character, Maryann Forrester, was killed off in the season two finale, "Beyond Here Lies Nothin'". Actor William Sanderson, who had an opening bill role as Bud Dearborne in seasons one and two, is now relegated as a guest star, and only appears in a handful of episodes. Actress Kristin Bauer van Straten, a guest star in seasons one and two, is now added to the main cast line-up. Marshall Allman comes on board as a series regular as Sam Merlotte's troublesome shape-shifting brother, Tommy Mickens. Season three introduces new characters, new creatures and new venues. Having previously established a world where vampires, shape-shifters, maenads and whatever the hell Sookie is (which is finally revealed at the end of the season), viewers now get to see how werewolves fit into the mix. Bill Compton finds himself uprooted from a romantic engagement dinner with his paramour Sookie and is now the unwilling house guest of Russell Edgington - a millenia-old vampire and the vampire King of Mississippi. Edgington has influence over a pack of werewolves, but a new ally emerges in the form of the hulking Alcide Herveaux. Back in Bon Temps, things are finally starting to quiet down after the Maryann business, but Sam Merlotte discovers new struggles in the form of his wayward brother, Tommy Mickens, who is a shape-shifter himself. Jason Stackhouse is suffering from post-traumatic stress after being forced to shoot Eggs Talley, and his life takes a surprising turn when he begins to form a friendship with the man who hates him more than anyone - Andy Bellefleur. Episodes Cast Principal cast Guest stars Crew Production * Charlaine Harris - Creator * Alan Ball - Executive producer * Gregg Fienberg - Executive producer * Brian Buckner - Co-executive producer * Nancy Oliver - Co-executive producer * Alexander Woo - Co-executive producer * Mark McNair - Producer * Bruce Dunn - Co-producer * Luis M. Patiño - Associate producer * Christina Jokanovich - Associate producer * Raelle Tucker - Supervising producer * Nathan Barr - Composer * Michael Ruscio, A.C.E. - Editor * Suzuki Ingerslev - Production designer * Matthew Jensen - Director of photography * Libby Goldstein - Casting * Junie Lowry Johnson - Casting Directors * Anthony Hemingway * Daniel Minahan * David Petrarca * John Dahl * Lesli Linka Glatter * Michael Lehmann * Scott Winant Writers * Alan Ball * Alexander Woo * Brian Buckner * Elisabeth Finch * Kate Barnow * Nancy Oliver * Raelle Tucker Notable moments * "Hitting the Ground": R.I.P. The Magister, Cooter Johnson and Lorena Krasiki; Introduction of Claudine Crane. Notes & Trivia * Denis O'Hare, Mariana Klaveno and Lindsay Pulsipher are added to the opening credit lineup for the season beginning with "Beautifully Broken". * Producer W. Mark McNair is credited as Mark McNair in this season. Home video * True Blood: The Complete Third Season * True Blood: The Complete Third Season/DVD * True Blood: The Complete Third Season/Blu-ray See also External Links References ----